Civilization VI: Rise and Fall March 2018 Update
The March 2018 Update for Civilization VI: Rise and Fall was released on March 8, 2018. The following is a complete list of change notes. General updates * Added a new historic moment for being the second or later Civilization to discover a Natural Wonder, + 1 Era Score. * Clarified Amundsen-Scott Research Station bonus in the text. * Made the Water Park cheaper to be consistent with the Aerodrome. * Reworked the way that warmongering is handled between declaration of war capturing cities, and razing cities. * Unit experience gained from fighting Free Cities and Free City units is now capped at +1 after obtaining the unit’s first promotion. * Removed the Flirtatious and Curmudgeon agendas. * Ranged units garrisoned in a city are now always considered to be in an elevated position if the city has walls or urban defenses. * Updated Korean Palace art. * Fixed situations where players could have Shared Visibility while at war. * Fixed an issue where Observation Balloons were incorrectly granting the Drone unit's combat strength buff. * Fixed an issue where the Stadium effects did not match the text. ** Stadium: +2 for cities with at least 10 population. +5 tourism to cities with at least 20 population. +2 Entertainment amenities for all cities within 6 tiles. (Now only applies to Stadium and not districts.) * Increased defenses of early era city states to discourage easy conquest by AI and players. Balance changes * Allow the 3 land tiles next to Polder to include Hills. * Added Loyalty per turn to Emergency target cities so that Emergencies will no longer end in the member's favor without them doing anything. * Added the Entertainment Complex building effects. ** Arena: +1 . +1 once Conservation is unlocked. +1 Entertainment amenity for this city ** Zoo: +1 to all Rainforest and Marsh tiles in this city. +1 Entertainment amenity for all cities within 6 tiles. ** Stadium: +2 for cities with at least 10 population. +5 to cities with at least 20 population. +2 Entertainment amenities for all cities within 6 tiles. * Made building National Parks much more important to leaders with the Environmentalist and Exploitative agendas. * Military Alliances now provide a bonus against city states. * Macedon no longer receives boosts for conquering a Free City. * Have Twilight Valor apply to Naval Melee units. * Neutralize Governor turn duration has been adjusted for game speed. * Gain Sources turn duration has been adjusted for game speed. AI updates * Added some improvements in sorting great works into collections. * Improved AI progress through tech and civic tree. * Garrisoned ranged units are much less likely to leave City Centers and Encampments. UI updates * Historic Moments are now accessible from the End Game Results screen. * Made sure we displayed the right city details for cities being ceded. * City States no longer display "At War" tooltip if we aren't at war. * Former capitals are now properly differentiated from captured capitals. * City Banner polish and bug fixes. * Our Leader diplomacy screen now uses the longer, more detailed descriptions for unique units, buildings, etc. * The diplomacy deal edit box will now fit up to 5 items to fit all 5 Alliance types. * Zero out points per turn if we're not in an alliance and updated the tooltip to inform the player they need an alliance to gain points. * Diplomacy portraits in the HUD now indicate alliance type. * Governor promotion buttons will now use the disabled state properly for promotions we don't have the pre-requisites to earn. * The religion lens banner fly out will no longer display redundant icons for the first religion when it's about to convert or be tagged as predominate when it's still converting. * Resolved terrain tooltips displaying over selection panels in certain situations. * Added tooltips for a variety of loyalty UI. * Adding alliance icons to tech tree nodes so players know what their Level 3 Research Alliance members are researching. * Movement paths are now shown on the religion lens. * Revised Raze City tooltip text for accuracy. * Emphasized several notification icons indicating negative game events * Clarified Era score and Age threshold UI while in the last era of the game. * Added Research Alliance indicator to Research Chooser. * Added a scroll panel to operative list on the Espionage overview. Bug fixes * Fixed an issue preventing water Natural Wonders from appearing on Huge maps. * Fixed a bug that was causing embarked units to use their embarked strength instead of their unit strength when conducting an amphibious attack. * "Amphibious" unit promotion is now correctly removing the attack penalty in an amphibious attack. * Fixed a bug causing incorrect unit maintenance costs to be incurred. * Fixed a bug with the Pax Brittania unique ability that was granting a free melee unit when England obtained a city other than through settling. * Fixed a bug causing the player to be charged an incorrect amount when purchasing a District with Gold. * Fixed a bug causing units set to "Alert" to be changed to "Fortified", preventing them from waking up when enemies are near. * Historic Moment for recapturing a city you originally founded can now only trigger once per plot location, to prevent an exploit where it could be farmed for era score. * Fixed the Holy Righteous Queen achievement and the Metroplex achievement to have proper unlock requirements. * Preserve proper number of government slots after liberating a city with a Wonder that provides slots. * Fixed the Space Port, it was being counted as a specialty district. * Fixed Matterhorn and Zhangye Danxia spawning surrounded by mountains. * Allowed the Advanced Seminar in Astrophysics achievement to work in more permutations of district placement. * Made sure a second work of art from the same artists provides some culture/tourism in the Apadana. * Ensured that city state suzerain bonuses are applied properly after you capture a city. * Fixed Kilwa Kisiwani bonus to production in other cities when you get another suzerain of that type. Videos shares the vision behind this update.]] Category:Civilization VI updates